


loved by you

by chrome_dome



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Conjunx Endura, Fluff, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Transformers Spark Bonds, Twincest, but not really, theyre twins but not brothers and they def dont consider each other siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrome_dome/pseuds/chrome_dome
Summary: Resound and Repeat were separated for most of the war, now they're finally back together and any space between them is too much.
Relationships: Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Cybertronian Character(s), Resound/Repeat
Kudos: 3





	loved by you

**Author's Note:**

> resound and repeat are from my transformers universe in which there are three types of spark bonds, the most common is what's usually referred to as a spark bond, a bond intentionally forged between two mechs, generally two conjunx endurae. the other two types come into being when mechs are forged, resonant bonds are more passive bonds that are strengthened just by being in each others presence. generally resonant bonded mechs consider each other to be siblings. the other bond is called a revenant bond, called that because its believed that revenant bonded mechs were lovers in a past life who died together. its functionally the same as a regular spark bond, only that its created when they're forged rather than later in life. resonant bonded mechs Don't consider each other siblings and are almost always conjunx or amica. resound and repeat are revenant bonded. 
> 
> this is entirely unbetaed, sorry for any mistakes.

resound wakes to the feeling of warm thighs straddling his waist and hands carefully, but insistently, stroking his face. a thumb finds its way into the corner of his lips and he hums into it. even before he onlines his visor he knows not to panic, his spark instinctually recognizing it's partner. 

"repeat? why are you awake love?" he asks sleepily. 

he finally turns his optics on to see his twin looking down at him sadly. "too far." his hand cradles resound's cheek. "you're too far away." 

"i'm here love, i'm right here." he grabs ahold of repeats wrists and brings his hands down to rest on his collar plates. "what do you need?" 

by way of an answer repeat retracts his chestplates and spirals his spark chamber open to reveal the brilliant light of his spark at it's iris. 

resound's spark pounds in his chest but he doesn't open his plating just yet. instead he releases his twin's wrists and brings one hand up to rest on his hip, while the other goes straight for his spark, cradling the chamber and circling a thumb around the aperture. 

repeat shudders, offlining his optics and letting his head fall forward. most mech's sparks would start sparking at such close proximity to someone else but not repeat's. his spark hardly distinguishes between his own body and the touch of resound's, the energy of his lover's spark almost as familiar as its own. 

resound dips the tip of his thumb into the chamber and gently eases it open, widening the aperture until his spark chamber has opened as far as it will go. repeat is silent but resound is far beyond needing verbal confirmation to know his feelings, he can tell by the thrum of his spark alone how much he needs this. 

he dips two fingers into his spark chamber, runs them across it's not-surface, the subtle border of tension that holds his spark together. repeat shudders again and his body sways forward unsteadily. 

resound takes his hand off his lover's spark to prop himself up. repeat onlines his optics and makes a questioning noise. 

"just a second love." resound takes a moment to adjust them slightly, moving so he's sitting up, back against the wall, and lifts repeat's hands to rest on his shoulders. now, more confident in repeat's ability to not fall over, he continues. 

he cradles his spark chamber with one hand and uses his other to dip fingers into it and stroke it's surface. he carefully pushes through the barrier into his spark proper and savors the soft note that leaves repeat's vocalizer as his fingers enter the hot-but-cold, liquid-but-fire feeling of his twins spark. it pulses and contracts around his fingers in time with his own spark, which feels about ready to burst out of his chest. 

one of repeat's hands finds his neck cabling and teases at it. "'sound! love it. love it, not enough, need  _ you! _ " the last word warbles out of him, almost musical, and he has to keep himself from humming out a response. 

"yeah. i've got you. i got you." he has to manually unlatch his chest plate, and makes a mental note to get altitude to fix that. his spark chamber automatically dilates open and he moves to ease it open the rest of the way, but before he can he feels another hand there. repeat is already on it, caressing his spark with a gentle touch, a feeling he will never get enough of. one finger is carefully pressed into the aperture while another slides the iris fully open. 

after not nearly enough time his hand draws away, leaving resound's spark feeling cold in it's absence. he keens, and leans forward, trying to chase the sensation. 

instead he finds a face pressed against his, nuzzling him. he retracts his mouthplate and blindly presses a kiss into repeat's face. he feels hands cradling his cheeks, guiding him to repeat's lips. they're soft and warm and kissing repeat always feels like coming home. 

like this their sparks are pressed almost together and he can feel himself reaching out for his lover, tendrils of energy intertwining with his. it takes everything he has to wait for just a moment more so he can savor this kiss. it's like the feeling of being caught after a fall, it's like knowing, even without looking, that someone is there to catch you, and not having a single doubt that they will. 

he realizes that at some point they must have brushed their sparks close enough because he only feels his body as a vague concept now, a gentle comforting weight that keeps him grounded. he also feels repeat's body draped across his own, but like this there's hardly the need to distinguish between his own body and his conjunx'. his twin, his lover, his conjunx, his first and best friend. they're one person in two bodies, just an endless echoing repetition of love and support into eternity. 

they can't speak like this but there's no need to, they communicate as seamlessly as one finger moves in tandem with another. it's erotic but only in the loosest sense of the term, it's the afterglow, it's relief, and joy, and delight, and it's knowing without doubt that all is well. they twine together, carelessly blurring together what is one and what is the other. 

for so long they were apart and for so long they weren't home, because this is home. it doesn't matter where or when, when they're together like this the answer is always here and now, with you, together. never alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> comments, constructive criticism, feedback, and whispered rumors about people you've never met are all welcome!


End file.
